youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Brass and Whisper: A shipping by Dannoh403
Well, for those of you who don't know, I'm a Huge fan of the webseries "Rise of the Spartans" by Arbiter617, check it out on Youtube.com! Well anyways, after you watch all of dem parts, read this. In the latest part, Two of the characters are stranded in a canyon, and well. You know what. READ THE STORY. Chapter 1: Brass' POV I tear off the door of the escape pod. I crawl out into the bright sun and onto the hard ground. My Spartan armor makes a clunk as I lay on the ground. Falling from space is not a good idea, I don't care HOW you put it. I stand up and stretch my aching back. Then I remember that I wasn't the only spartan exscaping the doomed UNSC "Midsummer Night". "Whisper?!" I call into the air, no answer. "WHISPER!" In a response, I hear a small feminine cough from the other side of the 50 yard canyon. "Brass?" she says, I just barely catch a glimpse of her blue armor, catching the sun and shining it in my eyes. She limps over to me. "Brass, are you alright?" I grunt in pain, I am most certainly not fine. "I'll be okay, you?" I say through gritted teeth. She shakes her head, "Brass," she says quietly, "How are we getting back to the others, Nightflash, Swift, Ocelot, they may all be dead by now!" "Have hope Whisper, We'll get back to them soon." "How Brass," she asks, pleadingly, "How do we get out of here, how do we even know where we ARE?" I take in the canyon. Two bases, one at each end, stand tall. There is a small stream in the middle, underneath a large rock arch. It's admittably a nice place. I would enjoy it myself if we hadn't just barely escaped the destruction of a huge spaceship and the covenant weren't just Itching to kill us both. Chapter 2: Brass' POV The bases seem to be fairly well stocked, enough food to last us months. There turns out to be absoluetly nothing else. Just us and our meager weapons. Whisper's jetpack got smashed in the escape pod crash. It gets dark early, for all I know, since my helmet's clock got smashed. Along with lots of stuff. Wow. My helmet is useless. I pop the seal and roll it onto the ground, piece of junk. Whisper looks at me quizzically. "It's broken," I explain. "Oh that makes sence, mines all screwy too," She says as she removes her helmet too. Her hair is still a bit long, which is odd, given UNSC protocols. It looks, oh, wait, pretty. That's it. It's been so long since I've described something as pretty. I break my eyes away from Whisper and to the surrounding canyon. I still feel a strange feeling, right in the pit of my stomach. It's a feeling I sometimes got when I was around Whisper, which I never understood. It kinda made me nervous. Frightened. It distracted me from the battle scenario that it usually occured during. But now I had the time to ponder it. What does it mean? Spartans aren't supposed to get this kind of feeling. I don't even know what to call it. Is it possible I'm, infatuated with Whisper? Chapter 3: Whisper's POV (With Special Guest author: SKYE) Brass avoids eye contact with me. Maybe the situation is more hopeless then I thought, I shake off the feeling and tread on. I grip the rifle as close to my body as I can, all the while keeping my finger griped to the trigger. Brass often warns me about giving up to quickly. It’s a tendency, that without check, can get out of control. I grip my mind as much as I can, and pull it to the surrounding area. Brass and I are standing on a large building, the roof. I know because there is no claustrophobic feeling I get when surrounded by big walls. I guess that’s not a good thing to feel when you’re a sniper huh? I remind myself that, I’m in fresh air. Fresh empty air. There is no sounds of life filling my ears. Only the occasional breath from brass. There is no sounds of machines. No guns, No computers, not even the simple sound of walking feet. The entire creator is empty, only life here is brass and I. That all to familiar feeling of dread fills my body. It creeps from my head, and seeps to the rest of my body. My limbs begin to grip so tight I almost pull the trigger. I stop my mind, and pull it back to focus. A trick I find most useful during battle. But this is different, there no battle. No sirens. Those places, I’m comfortable. I’m at my best, I’m in focus. But here it’s all to different. No life and death situations. Just a man and woman on a roof. Alone. “What do you think?” I ask brass. He turns to be and I notice his prominent Adams apple gulp a bit, but he does eventually answer. “Well I mean. It’s a nice vacation spot, a few chairs maybe some sunscreen. We’ll be right.” He smiles. “I’m serious brass.” I say obviously not impressed. “Alright, clam your trigger finger. Well find a way. But first how about a nap?” he sarcastic voice standing in the wind. “What are you like 8?” I ask him. “Who’s the one joking now?” he laughs a bit. I give him a dirty look and peer over the edge. The unmistakable bleached sand displays the occasional pathetic patch of dirty green. This looks like a waste land. A lonely pathetic place. A place were people die. (I had no idea what i was doing....so dont hate on me) Chapter 4: Brass' POV (Dannoh again guys, sorry to dissapoint) Whisper barely meets my gaze. She stares sadly at the ground below us. Perhaps she can tell about my feelings. Oh gosh, do I have feelings for Whisper? I don't know anymore. I run my hand over my face slowly. "Whisper," I say tentively, "We do neew to get out of this canyon." She looks around quietly. She sights through the scope and mutters, "Walls are way too high to climb, my jet pack is fried." I look at her for confirmation, even though I know what it means, "We're not going anywhere soon." Whisper's face begins to grow less hardened. Her features relax. A pure look of sadness, failure, loss, spreads across her face. I'm afraid she's going to cry. Her eyes feel up with tears. I've never seen or heard another spartan cry. I have no idea what to do. My mind loses all control and I spread out my arms. Whisper doesn't even question the gesture, she collapses into my chest. Our armor makes a small smark from our shields and a clunk. She cries on my shoulder for only a few minutes. We don't speak, just sit there as the sun goes down. After about 10 minutes of her weeping, she pulls away. Her eyes are beet-red from the weeping. I've never seen a look so confused as before than I have. "Sorry," she says, "That's not orthodox" "It's okay, Maria," I say. It's the first time in a very long time I've called her by her real name. That apparently raises her spirits, "I still shouldn't have done it. We're soldiers, not some young couple." The moon is out by now, and I can barely see her in the darkness. I run out of things to say. "It's getting dark, we should go inside." "I'm good out here," she whispers, true to her name. I realize shes almost lost her voice. I rise and pat he shoulder. I pause, "Ya know," I say, "It's a nice night, I think I might just spend the night over there," gesturing to the edge of a room. A small smile spreads upon her face, "Well alright, I'll go inside real quick and get the sleeping bag for you." Before I can protest that I'll get it, she stands and jumps down a small opening in the roof into the base. Chapter....Once again, I lost the ability to care about chapter numbers. Brass' POV Whisper pops back up about a couple minutes later, holding the thermal sleeping bag we managed to salvage. "Whisper, I don't need it, you take it," I say. Even though it's completely freezing out. I'm fairly certain my heating unit took some damage when we crashed, but I know Whisper's is completely shot. She'd freeze to death. "I'm fine," she says, barely containing the shivers racking her body. "Well okay then," I say sarcastically, "You seem fine, what was I thinking?" She glares at me, "Shut up Brass, Seriously, take it." I'm starting to get a tad angry at her stubborness. "Whisper, take the dang sleeping bag!" "Don't start with me Brass, There's no point to even getting out of here for me. You have a life ahead of you. I....I don't," she starts to falter on the last words. "Don't talk like that Maria, There's more out there for you than for me," Her eyes start tearing up, and I know I've made a mistake. She attempts to contain herself for a few moments, but she breaks down anyway and cries on my shoulder again. She's going to get a migrane from laying her head on the hard metal shoulder plate, I think to myself. But it doesn't matter that much anymore. It's almost like, when we're away from the war, we become less of Spartans. We become almost like, people. I wrap my arms around Whis-.....Maria silently. "I know, I know," I say. Gone is the humor, the laughing. Now there is just comforting her. There's no more confusion, I am in love with her, no doubt. I've always kind of wondered, but never had time to think about it at all. She doesn't seem to be feeling much better. I sink slowly to the cold metal ceiling. "Romero?" she says quietly, her voice catching about five times. "Y-es, Wh-is-per?" I playfully mock. This elicits a small laugh from her, but only a small trace of a smile. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, if it means so much, I'll take the sleeping bag," she says, almost silently. I notice how she hasn't removed her head from my shoulder. "Well how generous of you, letting me sleep on the roof," I say, doing my best to lighten the mood. To my suprise, she gives me a quick hug. Not asking for comfort, just a hug. She pulls away almost immediately, her face as red as the lights on the base. "What....What am I doing?!" she screams, more at herself than me. "I'm sorry Brass, that wasn't. That wasn't right. I shouldn't have-" "Whisper, don't worry about it. It's not like I'm gonna court-martial you," I say. I think my face may be getting a tad red too. She awkwardly slides over to the sleeping bag. "I'm extremely tired," she says, obviously lying, "I think I should go head and go to sleep." "Me too," I manage. It seems I'm losing the ability to form words. Great, now I'm acting like some kind of awkward school-kid. I lay down and count the stars. I doubt I'll be getting any sleep, as will Whisper. "Goodnight, Maria," I say quietly. "Goodnight, Romero." And with that, I fall asleep. Wispers POV Written by Skye. -ive never seen the Rots..so please dont hate me if i write her wrong. Sleep? Huh, I pretty much just made a fool of myself. Never once in my life have a felt so free to be me. But why? I could hear soft sounds coming from Romero’s mouth. I’m glad he didn’t snore, His breathing clamed me somewhat. However sleep was out of question. I would spend the night awake. My head raced with different thoughts, yet the only one that didn’t put me in a state of utter depression, was Brass. Amongst the sorrows of my mind, there was a night in shining armor next to me fluttering his eye lids every now and then. Though-out the tense night, I noticed a spider building its web. So carefully, it put up the structures of the web, and built around it. He glided from Point A to point B almost effortlessly. The way that spider consternated so deeply on his creation, is the way I consternated on Brass. Every rise of his chest, I counted two seconds before it would fall back again. he mumbled a few words every now and them. He must have been dreaming. I don’t dream, the only dream I have is of war. The place where I am at home. At peace with myself. I had a job to do, I knew my place, and I was good at it. But stuck here alone, I had no idea my place. In war, the one with the suit was in control. That was simple, although unfair. It was the order of things. But here, there in no one to command us. To tell us what to do or where to go. Not knowing my place made me feel like I didn’t know myself. And that scared me. By the time to Moring light came, the spider had finished the web, and sitting comfortably In its spot. Brass had finished his dreams, and I pretended as if I had just woke up. The tears had dried, and we were left to find a way out. A way out of this place were I question my very existence. But most of all this was a place where I questioned what I once thought was an innocent relationship. What exactly were brass and i? I mean, obviously we were now more then comrades. We were friends. But, could it be possible that we were more? I shaked my head of the thought. No, Spartans don’t fall in love. I don’t love brass. I cant. Right? Brass' POV by Dannoh! Is it Brass'? or Brass's? Me and Whisper walk around the canyon, splitting up to cover more ground. I have no idea why we need to, a five minute walk could take us around the perimeter twice. I think it's because we both need time to think. What's wrong with her? Heck, what's wrong with ME? I wish there were some aliens to fight, or something to do. These thoughts didn't plague me when I had my minigun in my hands, tearing away at elites. I shake my head to clear it. I take in a breath, and I look around the canyon. The walls are to high to climb. Well, maybe not. If I could get Whisper's jetpack back to working, one of us could fly up and go get help. What am I thinking? Leave whisper? In a time like this? No. Not happening. I'm looking for some vines or something when I plow straight into Whisper. "Sorry! Sorry!" I yell, "My fault, wasn't paying attention!" Whisper laughs. It's the first time in a long time that I've heard her laugh. The first time I've ever heard her laugh. It's a nice, small, gentle sound. I can't help but chuckle myself at how stupid I was. "So," she says, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "Found a way out?" "Maybe," I say, brushing off my armor, "You still have your jetpack right?" "Yeah, it's in the base. Why?" she says quizzically, "It can only carry one of us." "Well, Whisper, if one of needs to get out, I'd rather it be you." Shock spreads across her face. Sadness creeps into her features. "Why Brass, Why do I deserve to leave and you don't?" I have no idea why. Well, technically I do. Because I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't get her out of here. But how do I say that? So I come up with possibly the stupidest answer ever, "Because you're a better soldier than me," Every single part of me slaps me in the face. What the HECK was that? Obviously, I'm a bit of a screwup, but I mean. Ugh. "I'm not leaving without you Brass," she says quietly. And with that, we go inside and eat lunch. Brass' POV, by Dannoh, Skye, please do the next one. "Whisper," I say around a mouth of some kind of food, "Have you ever thought about *swallow* what you'd do after the war?" She puts down her food and glances at me. "What do you mean?" she asks. "I mean, like, if we win, and live to see it, What happens then?" I say. "That's a big if, Romero," she says. I shrug. "Guess so, but cmon, we're both good soldiers, to a degree," I say. "Well yeah," she admits, "But I've never thought of a normal life. I'd guess, just try and fit in." "Fitting in," I say wistfully, "Not easy for a 7 foot tall super soldier." "True," she says, "I might not fit in, I'd hope to find someone, have a family. Someone who doesn't care that I'm so different. What about you?" Truly, I'd never thought much about it. I always kinda thought I would die fighting. It's the sad truth, spartans don't survive. I guess Whisper sees the confusion on my face. "Sorry," she says, "I didn't mean to-" "Don't worry about it." I stand up and walk out of the room. Outside, it's started to rain. Good, I think, Now I can let myself cry. And cry I do. Pathetic, but nescessary. I feel my emotions seeping out, a small bit in each tear. I climb to the top of the blue-lit base. Just how I feel, Blue. Whisper finds me a few minutes later. "Romero?" she calls to me. "Hey," I mutter, trying not to catch on my word. "Are you alright?" she says, tentively sitting next to me. "No," I say. Honesty is the best policy, right? To my utter suprise/joy/horror/etc, she takes my hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," "It's okay, I guess," I sob, "I've just been thinking a lot lately. Not a healthy thing to do." "What about?" she says tenderly. Well, lets see: My feelings for Whisper, Whisper, living a life with Whisper, Escaping with Whisper. Huh, not exactly conversational topics. "Just, all this. Sev, Nightflash, All the other pieces to such a strange puzzle." It has been a hectic few weeks. Leaving Reach, being separated, returning to each other, Sev betraying us, Almost dying, going after the Midsummer Night, losing the Midsummer Night, crashing in this canyon. (Author's note: The events are a short summary of Events involving Brass in RotS) "Well, we're spartans, right? We'll pull through," she says, pulling closer, "Together." Whispers POV -Skye Only half the chap i dont know what to write so all i have is this “Because you’re a better soldier then me.” His words ring in my ear. Technically yes I am, but. Is that all I am to him? A soldier? A few hours ago I was questioning if we were more then friends, by that statement, im not even sure if were that! I was confused by the whole situation, the fact that all I could hear was the howl of the wind, and not the no-stop gunfire I am so used to. But no-ne the less. It was clear Brass needed my comfort. And I was willing to give it to him. You would think holing someone’s hand would be awkward right? Well, turns out its not. Spartans don’t show affection, turns out its actually kind of nice if you try it. My hand enclosed in his was the only warmth I felt in the pelting rain. I forced my jaw to stop shivering but of course brass noticed it, and quickly ushered me inside. I don’t know what were expected to do in this tiny capsule. There’s not much room to have separate living arrangements. So were forced to “sleep” I small cots. Considering that one of the cots is broken, I’m forced to sleep in the same one as brass. We spoke about setting up a guard, but though the small survey of the place. Were completely alone, so there is no use. Brass' POV (Full chapter cause I'm awesome...Jk) (But I am awesome) Whisper seems eager to protest, as do I. But there's no where else to sleep, and there's kinda room for us both. I have no idea why it feels so awkward. I've spent countless nights in fox-holes and trenches, forced to huddle up for warmth. Maybe it's because there is no war, nothing forcing this, maybe it's the fact that it's Whisper. I don't know. I try and give her some space, but when you're wearing almost a ton of armor, you take up space. As does she. "Goodnight," I yawn. She's already half asleep, but she mumbles some sort of responce and falls asleep immediately. I do my best to sleep too, but I never slept well in thunderstorms. I never slept well since the augmentations really. I sigh. There's no point in even trying to sleep. I'm about to stand and walk around a bit when Whisper rolls over in her sleep. By some stroke of dumb luck, her arm goes across my chestplate. Now I'm stuck here. Eventually, somehow, I fall asleep. When I wake up, I find Whisper still sound asleep. I must've had a heck of a restless night, because me and her are right next to each other. My face burns bright red. I do my best to get up without waking her. No use, there is no way I could get out without waking her up. So I just settle in and wait for her to wake up. Eventually she does, and she practically jumps out of the "bed". "GYAH!" she screams, "BRASS! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I was just sleeping and-" "Whisper," I interrupt, climbing out of bed, "I know, it's okay, don't worry about it." She smiles slightly, "I mean, we're spartans right? They warned us we'd become restless sleepers." "Yeah," I say, "And Whisper?" "Yes?" she says. "Your hair is a mess." I laugh. Truly it is, but it's still funny. She quickly attempts to brush it down, to no avail. "Oh forget it," she says, "Who am I impressing anyway?" She says this with a mocking, laughing tone, but I think: Me. "I'm gonna go take a walk, join me?" I say. About a half hour later, we're walking around in the hot sun. Then I remember how my heating cooling unit is shot. Judging by Whisper's sweat drenched face, she's in similar shape. "Whisper, you look kinda hot," I say, concerned. She looks at me strangely, "What?" "I mean you're sweating like crazy, lets go back inside," I mend quickly. She laughs, "You do too, Brass," As I'm walking inside, I ponder something. The look on Whisper's face when she said, "What?" It seemed kind of odd of course. But not suprised. Almost....hopeful. Brass' POV (Skye got lazy so I'm doing this one) That night it storms again. Bad. I go up onto the rooftop. I feel like watching the storm. It turns out to be quite relaxing. That is until Whisper pops out onto the roof. "Hey Brass," she says. "Hey Whisper," I say quietly. "Something wrong?" she says, concerned. "No," I say. For once I'm being honest, "I just wanted to watch the storm." "Mind if I join?" she says. No idea why though. I tell her she can and she sits next to me. "Brass?" she questions, "Why do you want me to leave her more than you?" The question hits me like a bag of bricks. I reply as best as I can, "Like I said, you're the better soldier. More important to the war." She sees through me like a window. "Brass, we're both equally important soldiers. In fact, we're both expendale. All us spartans are." "Maybe I don't want to be a spartan Whisper, did you think of that?" I snap. She looks hurt. "What do you mean? The spartan project was a volunteer only work!" she says. "Are you kidding?" I yell, partly from anger, partly from the thunder, "I was stolen, kidnapped at age SIX! Forced to fight and train and almost die numerous times!" "I had no idea they did that," she says numbly, "I was signed up by my parents." "And why did they do that? Did they genuinely want to? Or were they forced Maria, Was it their choice?" I can tell I went too far. I know it's too late to make amends, I screwed up bad. "Well, Romero," she spits, "I don't know, but I do know that whoever made the desicion made the right one, because I'm better as a soldier than as a person." She stands up and walks down into the base before I can get to her. (Five minutes later) I find her in a small cave by the creek, sitting in the water, crying again. "Whisper?" I call tentitively. "What?" she says angrily. "I'm sorry about snapping at you, this whole ordeal has me shot and- I just don't know anymore," I explain quickly. She stands and walks over to me, "Brass, I shouldn't have gotten angry, you had the right to say that." "No I didn't," I say, "I'm just going insane, trapped in this canyon, I don't know what I'm thinking anymore." "Sometimes I regret being a spartan too, Romero," she says, wiping her tears away, "Hurting living creatures bugs me, no matter how dangerous they are, I'm still hurting them." "I'm tired of it too Maria," I say over the rain, "Having to hurt them. Even though they are attempting to hurt me. I'm tired of it. Tired of hurting. Tired of being hurt. Tired of hurting....of hurting people I care about." "People you care about?" she asks, her voice horribly quiet, "Who?" Yikes, stumbled into that one. Obviously I meant whisper, but I can't just tell her that. And nothing else makes sense. I have no reply. So I take in a breath and do what I should've done a long time ago. And in this moment, the wars, the pain, the fighting, it all melts away. None of it matters. Nothing matters. Nothing matters except me and Whisper, and my lips on hers. Whispers POV -Skye ( Starting to think you cant write a story without me sev) Am I wrong or am I enjoying this? Its actually kind of….Pleasant? There’s something about have your own lips locked with another that grows warmth in my cold heart. This was a different kind of bravery I have ever seen any Spartan display. I’ve seen Spartans die for there comrades. But this was different, it was putting yourself out on a line. This took courage of another sort. And I was glad RomeRo had some. It was a few minutes later before I realized I shouldn’t be doing this. Spartans don’t kiss each other. I have about 100 different protocols screaming in my mind. If it was so wrong, why did it feel so right? I decided enough was enough after a few minutes. “We cant do this.” I whisper to RomeRo. “I know.” He whispers back. But he simply keeps his lips locked to mine. We both knew this wasn’t right that we can’t be doing this. But we both can’t stop. His hands wander to my waist. Its when he leans closer into me, the final alarm bells ring in my hands. ''We cant be doing this. Were Spartans. '' I disconnect my lips and walk from the cave. RomeRo doesn’t follow me, I do hear him catching his breath behind me though. As am i. I walk out the entrance and back to the pod. A few moments from sitting in the pod RomeRo approaches. I avoid all eye contact with him. He searches for my gaze, but I continue to look away. He sits next to me and I feel my body tense. “Hello brass.” I say formally. “Why so formal?” He detects. “You’re my comrade. I address you as so.” I say coldly. “Oh come on Maria. We both know what we did.” He says. “I prefer we forgot that happened. And my names Whisper.” I reply strongly. “So you’re saying, you care nothing for me? That you can just brush off that kiss?” he ask looking concerned. I refuse to look him the eye, it will make my lying so much harder. “Yes.” My confession is responded only with silence. Brass' POV (I CAN SO WRITE MY OWN STORY! Or not. but maybe!) "I think we both know you're lying," I say sadly. She looks away quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about," she lies. "Are you just going to forget that happened?" I ask loudly. "I'd rather that, yes," she says. And there it goes. BLLLLLLLh. Failure. Total. Failure. "I can't just forget that Whisper!" I say desparately. "Why?! You can go into battle and fight and die for anyone, and you can't forget something I don't wanna remember?!" she screams, tears beginning to stream from her face. "I can't just, forget it Whisper, I never can. Are you saying you can?" I plead. "Yes Brass I can." "So you feel absolutely nothing," I mutter. "Brass we're spartans. We don't love," she says, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I....I can't just stop being in love with you Whisper!" I scream. She looks me directly in the eyes. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses for what feels like forever. "Neither can I," she says, and runs off. I stand unmoving for minutes. Trying to sort out my thoughts? Nope, just trying to remember how to breath, what my name was, simple stuff like that. "Wwwwwhat." I say silently. Whispers POV- Skye, (THATS RIGHT. COME TO ROCK THIS STORY ALIVE) Well this is just great. Just admitted I love a guy. Then ran off with his kiss still lingering on my lips. How old am i? My Spartan side keeps telling me this is not real. That I’m not In love, that its impossible. But…my Human side (for lack of a better word) knows it it. The word “torn” has a whole different meaning to me now. I don’t know what running away means to me. Am I going to stay on opposites of this hell hole forever? Who knows. All I know now, is that I love Brass. And I don’t have a clue as to why. A single tear wells up in my eye. Then another, pretty soon, a have a river of water streaming down my face. My sobs are louder then I want them to be. After a while, I feel two strong hands, firmly hold my shoulders. I feel brass’s warm breaths on my neck. He must be hunched over, considering I’m pretty short compared to him. I flip around, and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. I feel his beating palms enclose the small of my back. If the Spartans told us for so many year, how affection, and love. Is not excitable. Why does it feel so comfortable. And natural. I’m upset, and so he comforts me. Isn’t that the way humans do things? No, I cant be like humans. There weak. They, are weak and scared and they send us in to do there dirty work. And theres no way I want to be them. No way my mind wants to anyways. No matter how much I try, I can rip myself from brass’s embrace. He slightly leans back, just so he can see my face. She tucks a bit of my hair behind my ear. His body leans in for a kiss, and his lips almost meet mine. Not until we hear the loud crash coming from the pod. Brass' POV (This is kinda, improvised. So, yeah.) I rush over to the pod, unslinging my shotgun from my back in case of threats. When I reach the pod, I can't make out the shape inside. Then the purple elite steps out so I can see him. Under normal circumstances, I would've pulled the trigger. But this elite was no covie. "Fido!" Whisper and I yell at once. The elite doesn't speak, as usual, but it looks like he knows us. He leads us away from the pod back towards the blue base. Sitting there are three banshee fliers. He gestures for us to enter the fighters. Then I understand. We're escaping. Fido somehow found us and is getting us out. I should be happy, but I feel only despair. I'm returning to the war, the fighting, the hurting. Not only do I lose the sense of peace. I lose my human qualities I saw returning. I'm losing Whisper. Fido mounts his banshee and flies off. There's not much time. I wrap my arms around Whisper and give her a kiss. There's no feelings of wrong anymore, just us. No more protocols to stop us, we're human in this moment, not spartans. "Back to the fighting huh?" she says into my ear. I sigh, "Back to the fighting." Brass' POV again. YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER. THEY WERE ONLY TAKING A NAP. HAHAHAHA The ride goes in silence. Partly because of the separate fliers. But we don't bother with the helmet radios. It takes hours to get back to the island where our squad awaits. But Fido lands us in the canyon. Must've moved here. Covenant attack maybe? I'm greatful to get my feet back on the ground when we land. Me and whisper walk towards the base, when our leader runs to greet us. "Nightflash!" Whisper yells in suprise. "David!" I say, just as excited, "What's happened here? Why are we in the canyon?" "Long story Brass," Nightflash says quietly, depressed, "Covenant took it back. Apparently they're heading toward Halo's control room. We're moving out soon, maybe you should pack up, get some extra helmets. "Thanks David." I say. As soon as we're back, we're heading towards our deaths. It's obviously a suicide mission. Me and Whisper silently retrieve new helmets from the armory. The rest of the day is briefing. We say quick hellos to Swift and the others. Ocelot left for the spire apparently. The thought saddens me. Mark was killed in the last battle. Swift leaves at the mention of his former friend. That night, I'm unable to sleep, so I stand out on top of the base for some quiet. I hear almost silent tread behind, like someone sneaking up on me. "Romero, can we talk?" Whisper says. I turn and see her. Wearing her helmet again. I am too. It's odd, seing everything from behind a visor. "What about?" I say. But I already know. "We can both agree we have these feelings, but we have to put them aside. WE have a war to fight and Nightflash would HAVE to courtmartial us no matter what and-" she stops herself and sits beside me. "I know all about that Whisper, and I agree." I say. She seems suprised. "Thank you Brass." she says, "Maybe if we do survive, then maybe-" "Whisper," I interrupt, "You don't have to finish that. But thank you for starting it." It seems fitting, so I give her a gentle kiss. And we sit there, hand and hand, watching the stars. Two spartan soldiers, awaiting their inevitable end. Prolonging it, just wanting to be able to live and love. But not being allowed to. Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfictions Category:Romance Category:Sci-Fi